


Comme tu le voulais

by Ley_Rx



Series: Ce qu'on ne sait pas [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dieu n'est pas là pour le conseiller, Michael est seul
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 17:14:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16223654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ley_Rx/pseuds/Ley_Rx
Summary: Que s'est-il passé dans le monde apocalyptique pour que tout devienne ainsi? Qu'est-ce qui a poussé Michael à tout réduire en cendres?





	Comme tu le voulais

COMME TU LE VOULAIS

 

Michael faisait face au corps sans vie du véhicule son frère, immobile alors qu'il sentait le vent s'infiltrer dans les vêtements de sa propre enveloppe charnelle. Il l'avait fait. Après un combat qui avait duré des mois et des mois aux yeux de l'humanité - rien qu'une fraction de seconde pour lui - il avait finalement prit le dessus sur son frère et avait transpercé la poitrine de sa lame archangélique. Il ne prêta pas attention à la goutte humide qui coulait de son oeil - une larme se rendrait-il compte plus tard - et se laissa aller à un petit rire sans joie alors que ses mains tremblaient au point qu'il lâcha son arme.  
Il attendit un long moment au même endroit, ne sachant pas quoi faire, avant d'appeler son père.  
"Père! Je l'ai fais! J'ai combattu et ai tué Lucifer! Comme Tu le voulais! J'ai laissé se faire l'apocalypse, dis-moi ce que je dois faire maintenant. Donne-moi Tes instructions."  
Cependant, il ne reçut aucune réponse. Le vent lui parut soudainement glacial et la pluie commença à tomber lourdement sur son corps alors qu'il était toujours seul. Les anges ne vinrent pas, pas plus que Raphael ou Gabriel, et encore moins son Père. Ses mains se serrèrent brusquement.  
"Pourquoi ne viens-Tu pas? Qu'ai-je fais de mal? Je ne comprends pas, qu'attends-Tu de moi? N'était-ce pas ce que Tu voulais?"  
Il ne comprenait pas. Il avait obéi, comme il l'avait toujours fait, et pourtant il ne se passait rien. Il observa une nouvelle fois le véhicule de son frère, vérifiant qu'il était bien mort du regard avant de faire un tour sur lui-même, appelant son Père.  
"Tu voulais qu'il gagne? C'est ça? Tu voulais que Ton fils préféré gagne?" Il enrageait et paniquait à la fois. "Ou alors Tu voulais que nous combattions dans les véhicules que Tu voulais? Ils ne sont jamais nés, nous n'avions pas le choix! Pourquoi ne viens-Tu pas?"  
Il se recroquevilla sur lui-même et passa plusieurs fois ses mains sur son visage, se griffant avec ses ongles avant qu'un autre rire ne le prenne.  
"Tu te caches, c'est ça? Tu me crains? Parce que j'ai tué Ton enfant préféré. Comment oses-Tu alors que je T'ai toujours obéi! C'étaient Tes ordres! J'ai fais ce que j'avais à faire, à Ton tour! J'ai tout laissé passer, tout! Quand Gabriel est parti, j'ai tout fais pour essayer de le retrouver, quand mes frères et soeurs se sont entre-tués, j'ai demandé à leurs supérieurs d'intervenir. Tout ça pour que Tu te caches? Qu'est-ce donc, une nouvelle mission? Eh bien soit! Je Te trouverai! Je Te trouverai et Tu n'auras pas d'autres choix que de reprendre Ta place! Je retournerai et détruirai Ta chère planète jusqu'à la dernière poussière s'il le faut mais je Te trouverai!"  
Il se pencha et attrapa sa lame au sol. Il jeta un dernier coup d'oeil à son frère. Il n'avait pas hésité dans ce combat, pas même quand Lucifer avait essayé de le convaincre de ne pas se battre. Son frère n'avait pas eu envie de se battre. Il n'en avait jamais eu l'envie.  
"J'espère pour Toi que le tuer avait un sens."  
Il fit tourner la lame dans sa main avant de la ranger puis de quitter le cimetière sans un mot de plus.


End file.
